Percy Jackson Night of The Purge
by SapphireDragonsOnyx13
Summary: This is basically about PJATO meeting Purge anarchy. They are mortals and there are gay and straight couples. Hope you enjoy and if you read you might understand my craziness. Enjoy! Rates T because I'm insane!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So this is something slightly different but I really hope that you enjoy it! Each chapter will have 2,000+ words and it will be a thriller. I got the idea with the help of Nicercylover108 so you can thank them, and I really hope that you will love it! This story is where they are mortals so I just thought I'd clear that. Also suggested by Nicercylover108. Enjoy!

Percy's POV

His heart was pounding. He was running, he could hear his friends screaming. "Nico!" He cried. Where was his husband. "Nico!" He turned. "Percy!" He ran in that direction. "Nico! Nico! Where are you!" I turned a corner to see this masked men beating him up. One pointed a gun to his head. "NICO!" Bang! "Huh, huh, huh, huh." I woke up panting. "Shh, shh. It's going to be alright." I turned my head to see Nico smiling at me. "Another nightmare?" He asks. I nod my head. "Percy we're going to be fine this year. We always are." He kissed me, but what neither of us knew, was that we were far from safe.

Annabeth's POV

"Sweetie I'm off to work!" Reyna was beautiful in her business suit. "We're both off to work babe." She corrected. I laughed. "I'll drop you off." She kisses me. "Sounds okay to me. But first can we pick up a coffee?" I shake my head. "Your teeth won't last!" Reyna just laughs. "Stop worrying! We're going to be late!" She shoves me out and locks the door. I look at the gas tank as I start the engine. "I'll have to fill it up." Reyna looks at me. "It's three fourths full! We'll be fine!" I look at her. "Okay. Hey I'm going to meet Percy at his house tonight. He said he's been having nightmare's." Reyna laughed. "And you told me he was the toughest out of you guys!" I shake my head. "Leave him alone! He's scared about Nico and their family! He says the dreams about tonight." Reyna stops laughing. "I'm coming too." She states. Once Reyna's mind is set there's no going back.\

Leo's POV

His wife looked beautiful in her sun dress. "Don't be scared about tonight. Frank and Hazel are coming over and we will be safe just like always." She smiles and kisses me. "You always know what to say!" I wrap my arms lovingly and firmly around her. "That's because I married you, and because I love you. That's my job." She giggles. "I love you Leo." I kiss her. "I love you too Calypso."

Luke's POV

He snarled. I can't wait to wrap my hands around Jackson's throat, and force him to watch as I slowly torture his husband and friends. "You ready for tonight Luke?" I look up to see Ethan standing in the doorway. "Ready as I'll ever be!" I grab my gun and head for the door.

Ethan's POV

He didn't like killing innocent people. But he couldn't tell Luke that he had been in touch with Percy. That he had warned him. Luke would kill him if he found out.

Percy's POV

"Hey babe, we're out of milk!" I hear a door slam. "Nico? Nico this isn't funny! Stop playing games!" "Roar!" I turn around and accidentally hit my husband. "Nico!" I snarl. "What, and ow that hurt!" I glare at him. "Serves you right for scaring the crap out of me!" He looks at me worriedly. He kissed me reassuringly. "Annabeth is coming over tonight." He looks at me. "Why?" I start to cry and he wraps his arms around me. "Nightmares." I nod. "You know what, the kids are almost out of school so why don't we pick them up together and then go out for ice cream before it all starts." I nod. "Yeah, but we might need a few tubs to keep us calm." He laughs. "Now there's the person I married." He kisses me and grabs his coat. "Come on!" I grab mine and we race to the blue Mustang convertible.

Nico's POV

Percy has been worrying me lately. I reach over and take his hand in the car. I look back at our children. The oldest twins are hitting each other playfully. "Alex, Elijah behave!" They giggle. I look down at our baby girl Bianca Maria Jackson. She smiles at me from the backseat. "Daddy I'm four years old, you don't have to treat me and look at me like I'm a baby!" I laugh. "But you are our baby." She blushes. "Love you daddy!" I lean back and kiss her cheek. "Kiss her for me!?" I laugh. I get back in the front seat, kiss Percy, then lean back to the back seat and kiss our daughters cheek. "Dad, how did mom bare us?" I look at Elijah. She looks back at me questingly. "Mommy had a mutated gene that made it so he could conceive and bare children." She nods. "Cool!" Percy snickers. "Lets go get that ice cream!" Their eyes light up. "YEAH!" We both laugh. I love my life.

Octavian's POV

He heard his husbands footsteps echoing through the halls of their bunker. He turned to feel a warm pair of lips pressed against his. "Hey sexy," The voice says seductively. I pretend to purr and he laughs. "You ready for tonight?" I look at him. "Percy needs to pay for hurting the one I love. We will bring him down." Luke cackles an evil and cruel laugh. "There's the man I married." I smile. I love him so much.

Alabaster's POV

He loved Ethan very much. But he could tell that his husband wasn't to comfortable with this. "Get your lazy good for nothing buts up!" Screams Ares. I glare at him. "Listen, we have two hours till the Purge. We need our guns and weapons ready! Ethan can you do that!?" I see him nod his head wildly and run off. Luke steps forward. "I'll make sure our vehicles are ready and full of gas. Alabaster and Octavian you make sure everything's ready for the boss. Make sure the masks are ready as well." We nod and run off. Now I could see why Ethan was worried.

Kronos's POV

My plan was coming into play nicely. Atlas, Hyperion, and Prometheus were getting ammo ready as well as preparing the bullet proof vehicles. "Sir the vehicles are ready and so aren't the men." I nodded. "Now all we have to do is wait."

Reyna's POV

She couldn't wait to get out of work so she could spend time with her partner. She looked at her watch and realized she could've left half an hour ago. "Crap!" She dialed Annabeth's number. "Hey, I'm heading to Percy's. Meet me there." She hung up and got a ride from her sister Hylla. When I arrived Annabeth was in her car. I knocked. "Their not home yet." Her phone rang. Annabeth grabbed it. "Hello" I heard Percy say shut up and then, "I won't be home for a little bit so let yourself in." Annabeth looked worried. "Percy you only have forty five minutes!" "I know but I'll be home soon!" Annabeth nodded. "Okay but hurry!" She hangs up and grabs her key Percy gave her. She unlocks the door and takes my hand. "Lets get ready for tonight." I nod. "Okay."

Nico's POV

I laughed at my kids for getting ice cream all over their noses. I cleaned it off and looked at Percy. "Hey, It's getting late I really think we should hurry home." He nods. "I'm hurrying." Suddenly the car started to sputter. "Percy!" He looks at me panicked. "Get the kids!" I unbuckle and grab the kids. He calls someone and in five minutes Thalia appears on her bike with two side cars. "Thalia take our kids and go!" She tries to protest but Percy refuses. She nods and speeds away. Percy grabs my hand. He's shaking, it's almost as if he's seen this happen before.

Annabeth's POV

Thalia appears with Percy's kids. She walks in holding their hands. "We need to lock up now!" I glare at her. "Where's Percy!?" She shakes her head. "Something with the car. He gave me his kids and told me to protect them and you! Now lock it up!" I nod reluctantly, tears running down my face. I hit the arm button and we are locked inside with strong steel covering any entrances and exits in the house.

Percy's POV

My heart races. I start to run with Nico running behind me. Ten minutes. We run into an alley and we see there's no way out. Five minutes. I start to cry and we run out of the alley and down the street. We find another alley and are about to enter when "Welcome to the annual Purge. When the siren sounds all medical or any kind of assistance will cease. For the next twelve hours all crime is legal. Your government thanks you for your participation." The siren sounded. My heart leaps into my throat. I turn and see them. Lather are wearing masks and i can see Luke. He's not wearing one. Luke snickers and glares at us. They pull out their gns and swords. "Nico, RUN!" We turn and start running down the alley, the sound of their bikes close. "Don't kill em yet!" I hear like cry. "I want to make them feel the pain! You may have escaped last year giving me this scar on my face! But you're not escaping tonight!" I run, tears rushing down my face. I see a bridge and look down. Nico looks at me then behind us. He looks at me and nods. We jump over the side of the bridge. When we hit the water everything goes dark.

Authors note: With the help of Nicercylover108 I started this story. They gave me ideas and helped me with the characters. You can thank them and I will make a second chapter soon. They recommended that i have 2,000 words a chapter and I promise that I will live up to that expectation. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and Ill update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! So I hope none of you are mad at my somewhat late update, and once again please thank Nicercylover108. They gave me the idea and helped me with this.

Luke's POV

It was last year that he got his scar. He hadn't been in the purge that year. He knew it sounded weird but he saw Percy. He was carrying his little girl and pecking his husbands lips. I was mad. I admit I used to have feelings for him, and I wanted to punish him! That night I had talked with my gang as you might call it. We had already kidnapped Bianca di Angelo, the older sister to Percy's husband. Some of the men wanted to do dirty things and I didn't care. We knocked Percy out and brought him to our house. The men beat and raped Bianca, and I grabbed an electrical cattle prod. Percy had screamed, and eventually I stopped. I didn't know that he was pregnant. As impossible as that sounds he was. I also later found out that at they hospital they realized that he had a miscarriage. He had been born with a mutation and his father didn't like that. That's why he left Percy. I looked at him. "Had enough?" I asked unbuttoning my pants. I had weakened Percy so I could rape him. I didn't know that he was carrying a knife and had cut himself loose. He snarled. All I ever wanted was Percy. Yes then I was in love with him, but not any more. All I wanted was his love and that's when he jumped up and slashed at my face leaving a big cut on the right side, from my eye down near my lips. He ran and I noticed my men had been knocked out from both Percy and Bianca because no one person could knock eight beefy men out. I ran after them and heard police and an ambulance coming. The purge was over I guess. I saw them take both people away and later heard that Bianca had died because she had been beaten and raped so badly that she couldn't hold on. Nico had cried. I know because I watched their pain and misery. I only wanted Percy's love! The sound of glass smashing woke me from my flashback. "Luke sweetie, we lost them! Are you alright babe?" I looked at Octavian's worried looks. "Yeah, just thinking." He nodded. "Lets set some scouts! If you see them don't let them out of the water!" I hadn't told my husband why I wanted Percy to pay. Octavian didn't need to know it was because I loved him, and that I proposed to Percy first, he turned me down, then the next day got engaged to Nico! No one needed to know.

Ethan's POV

Percy had saved his life and that's why he was helping Percy. Two years ago I had been stuck and a different group that participated in the Purge had cornered me. They cackled and grabbed their clubs. I heard a high pitched scream and then some shouts. A man attacked them and they were unconscious in three seconds. That's what it felt like. This man had many tattoos from what I could see and had a worried look in his eyes as he stared at me. I could hear him panting. He limped over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Are you okay?" He asks. I only manage to nod because I am shocked that a man had the heart to save my life. That was before Alabaster had the idea to join in order to protect us and our future if we wanted kids. I looked at the mystery man. "Why'd you save me? You didn't have to do that." The man nodded "I know, I just thought that you could use some help. Come with me I can take you to a safe place!" I nodded as he pulled me along.

Nico's POV

He couldn't hold his breath much longer. He felt Percy's hand and started to drag him up. He had found an overturned metal box that he used to get air underwater so those men wouldn't be able to chase him and his husband. Percy swam beside me and we eventually made it far away from the bridge. We surfaced together only to be brought face to face with Ethan Nakamura. He smiled at us. "Glad to see that you're okay Percy!" I lunged at him but Percy held me back. "It's okay, he's been helping us Nico. He doesn't want us to get hurt." I looked at my husband who could be very naïve at times. "You really believe that _he_ wants to help _us?" _Percy nodded. "I saved his life two years ago on the Purge. I took him to Thalia and asked if she could help us. She did help and now Ethan feels like he owes me. So he's trying to save my life, plus the ones I love lives. I think it was very sweet of him. He didn't have to help us but yet, he is still here helping to keep us alive so we can protect our kids." I kissed him gently on the lips. Slightly salty, like always. "Guys I don't mean to ruin your sweet moments but the group who want to kill you will be here in less than ten minutes." I look at him. "Then I guess we better get moving!" We a get out of the water and follow Ethan as he starts running.

Alabaster's POV

Where was his husband!? It had been three hours since the Purge started and no sign of Ethan. If only Ethan knew that I had taken a sample of his blood and figured out that he was pregnant. Just like that Jackson guy who had the miscarriage, Ethan was born with a mutation so he could have kids. I was so worried, that's when a heard what sounded like a door opening and closing, and Ethan's voice. I got up and looked outside of the warehouse. Seeing nothing I turned and came face to face with Ethan. "Babe!" I cried hugging him to my chest. "Sweetie, please help me protect these men?" Ethan asks. I pull away and see Nico and Percy holding hands. 'But!" Ethan kisses me with those sweet and seductive lips of his. "Please?" I look him in the eyes. "Is this the man you owe a debt to?" Ethan grins. "I owe my life to him! If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead two years ago on this night." My eyes widen as I look at Percy. I nod. "Yes they can stay here until it's over. I'm the only one here but I'm sure when the gang gets back it'll be noisy because Luke will be fucking Octavian." Ethan giggles. "Thanks sweetie. Oh, and I think that Octavian will be fucking Luke." I just roll my eyes. Little did I know was that we were being watched by a very angry Luke.

**A/N: Hey, sorry it's shorter than last time. I am also very sorry it took me so long to update. There is no excuse. I hope you guys love it and once again you can thank Nicercylover108 because they helped me start this story. Thanks Nicercylover108. And I will update soon! **

**B.G.M.L**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I know I haven't updated in a few days and I just want to say that I am So sorry. Once again I am sorry. Tx to Nicercylover108, and to AngelofDespair818 because they've both helped me improve my stories, and make me feel better about them. Plus they're now like my beta readers but only through PM. Tx for reading!**

**Hi, so I'll just use this to right chapter three for you guys so I hope you like it and please let me know what you thought about it. It'd be a big help. If you see mistakes please let me know. I've been trying hard to remember to proofread and I keep forgetting and I guess it might help. So thanks for reading and I promise I won't make this story to long. Let me know if it ever gets to long. Tx!**

**Leo's POV**

Calypso was crying and I was doing everything I could to calm her down. It wasn't working. I hugged her I kissed her, I even took off my shirt because she loves seeing me half naked to naked. Nothing. "Grr! Calypso just tell me what's wrong!" She stopped sniveling and looked up at me. "Leo, I'm pregnant." My mouth dropped. "Again? So, Rai will have a younger sibling?" She nodded. "I went to the doctor. Because I was a born with a certain blood type, He could do a paternity test at six weeks. Leo it's a girl!" I started to cry and held her in my arms while rocking her. "I'm so happy right now." I mumbled into her ear while tears came down my face. Oh so happy.

**Octavian's POV**

"Luke baby, where are you?" I looked around the silent warehouse. Where the fuck was his husband. "You bastard traitor!" That was Luke! I ran up the stairs and saw Luke beating Ethan up. Kicking his stomach and punching his face. "Luke what's going on!?" I stormed in, looking to my right briefly to see Alabaster chained to the wall and crying and screaming. One way to break someone, chain them up and beat up the ones they love. Ethan was covered in bruises and blood. I grabbed Luke and pulled him off. "I asked you what the fuck is going on?!" Luke turned and snarled, "This guy found Percy and Nico and helped them. Leading them here where Alabaster couldn't resist his pregnant husbands puppy dog eyes and helped them. They are gone because Ethan told them to run. I sent out men." I looked down at Ethan. He was, pregnant? He was crying and I knelt down to take off the rest of his tattered shirt to look at the bruises. I pressed my hand to his stomach and he yelped. Broken ribs, great. I stood and punched my husband in the nose. "I'll take care of them you find Jackson and Di Angelo!" Luke nodded holding his nose and ran off. I can't believe he did this, then again, this was Luke.

**Nico's POV**

They kept running and running. Percy wanted to go back and save Ethan, but I wanted our children's parents to come home together. We had two hours till the Purge was over. We ran and wouldn't stop running till we appeared in front of our house. I was about to run in when Percy collapsed. Blood seeping from his chest because of a bullet wound. I looked up and saw a pissed off Luke coming this way. I couldn't move, all I could do was scream.

**Hades' POV**

He looked down at the picture of his wife, son, and daughter, all smiling on a beach in Hawaii. He smiled, a tear slowly making it's way down his cheek. "Oh Nico, where are you my boy. You're all I have left." He stood and walked to the door, grabbing his rifle on the way.

**Kronos' POV**

He snarled. "What do you mean you lost him!?" Ares jumped back. "I mean they jumped into the river and we sort of lost them. Then Luke said he was going to go after them and, well, I guess he said that he'd kill them." Ares jumped back as he snarled. "I don't want them dead! I need them alive! HYPERION!" Hyperion came into the room and bowed to the leader of the Purge. "We have two hours left, and if you want to live, then I'd suggest you find Perseus Jackson and his husband Nico di Angelo!" Hyperion only nodded and left the room silently. "Now, if you'd excuse me I would like to take a nap before I deal with them!" And with that he stormed out of the room.

**Annabeth's POV**

She looked down at Percy's kids. They were all crying. She had given them the blue chocolate ice cream that was in the freezer but they were still scared. She wished that they were still kids and that they didn't know what was going on. "Hey. are you okay?" Reyna walks in with some water and coke. She hands Alex and Elijah the coke and Bianca some apple juice. She handed me a water and had one for herself. "I'm alright you?" Reyna sighed and looked at me worriedly. I just really hope that Percy and Nico are okay." I lean against her shoulder. "Me too, me too."

**A/N: Hi guys! So this chapter is short I know, but I promise you I will update ASAP and I hope you really like it. From now on when I do POV, I will have the name and POV in bold. It looks better and easier to read not as confusing. I will try to make it longer(the story) but as the story said two hours. I can turn two hours into many chapters, but let me know what you guys think. Tx for reading, and once again thank Nicercylover108, and AngelofDespair818 because they've both helped me with the two stories I am writing now. Tx for reading and let me know if you have ideas. Please? Anyone can give me ideas I do not care who. Plus if you don't like some parts criticism would be nice. So let me know what you think and thank you for reading my story! **

**B.G.M.L **


End file.
